This application is for continued support of a multidisciplinary alcoholism research training program for research fellows whose long-term objective is a research/academic career. Since its initial funding in 1990, this program has successfully trained 6 physicians and 19 behavioral scientists. Three physicians and 9 behavioral scientists, and 1 predoctoral student have been successfully trained since the competing renewal in 1998. The University of Michigan continues to offer trainees a multidisciplinary environment in which to conduct research on the causes, costs, and treatment of alcohol and other substance use disorders. The University of Michigan Addiction Research Center (UMARC), located within the Division of Substance Abuse in the Department of Psychiatry, houses the training program. UMARC currently supports 28 funded research center projects, and has heavy collaborative relationships throughout the University. The Center also supports an NIH funded collaborative research training program for Polish scientists involved in substance abuse research. UMARC research activities are focused in four areas: neuropsychopharmacology, developmental psychopathology and genetics, treatment, and health services research. A graded set of research and didactic experiences, and clinical experiences to a lesser degree, are the core elements in training. The Division's broad institutional affiliations, involving research, clinical, and collaborating support faculty ensure that the program is cohesive despite the broad array of research opportunities available. A wide range of mentoring opportunities and research experiences is available. Funds are requested to support 2 MD, 2 PhD, and 2 predoctoral fellows per year. The predoctoral training is a new component of the program, and is heavily integrated with a multidisciplinary Psychology and Social Work certificate program in Developmental Psychopathology and Mental Health. Placements of program graduates, as well as the quality of ongoing and accepted trainees, indicate that the program has been highly successful in launching individuals in a diverse array of alcohol research careers.